1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to high-performance sighting devices for target-practice for hunting bows and fixed sight firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utilizing a bow, or firearm for hunting and/or target shooting is very popular to a growing segment of the sporting population. Heretofore, the use of bows and firearms for hunting has been limited in the early morning or evening hours when natural light is low. Since most jurisdictions prohibit the use of flashlights or the like, bow and firearm hunting has been virtually non-existent without high performance sights at these hours. An efficient bow or firearm sight that is extremely effective in normal daylight hours and, in low-light or, in no-light scenarios would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The related art, as identified and cited in the accompanying IDS, is replete with bow and firearm sights. However, none of the above identified and cited inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose fiber optic sights, and fiber optic sights combined with tritium sights as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.